Christmas Does Bring Miracles Remade
by Marrero9
Summary: Uhm just a remake of my SAsuNaru Story. Hope its better Christmas Does Bring Miracles


There are nights when miracles happen, some people don't plan and others wish to happen, especially in the small village of the Hidden Leaf. The streets were bright with colors of the season as a lone person walked down the streets, his hands in his orange jacket and his face hidden in his blue scarf. His tan face had been covered by the warm scarf covering his odd whiskers which were placed upon his cheeks, and that toothy smile which only shown a sad frown on this night. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled softly with sadness and loneliness, His blonde spiky out of controls hair had the ends of them cold with ice. As he looked down onto the streets and watched as the children laughed with their families and begged for gifts. Christmas was soon to come, and he would be alone, much like every other or would he?

The lone walker sighed, wishing this Christmas would be different, but in his heart he knew it would be the same. He brought his hands out of his pockets and shivered slightly as the blowing cold hit upon his warm hands and soon turned them cold like ice. He continued to sigh as he brought his arms down to his side and looked up at the sky watching the stars up so high. He was soon lost in his thoughts but they soon ended when something or someone had hit into him.

"Watch it.." he heard the the person mumble in an irritated tone..

He looked up at the person and was about to say something till he saw who it was. It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha boy had beautiful smooth raven hair, which had been spiked up in the back, which was difficult to see with the black beanie covering the males head keeping it warm while the front had long locks of raven reaching to the ends of his face. His eyes were a piercing coal color, filled with so much pain and loneliness just like the other. The Uchiha wore a raven jacket which had been zipped up to the top and placed with the symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back, along with black pants, the scarf which covered his neck was the same color as his jacket.

The smaller male of the two snorted and look down mumbling a simple sorry and continued walking. The taller male blinked and watched as the other walked away.

He then stated under his breath a simple "Pathetic..." while turning to walk away.

Naruto stopped clenching his fist as he turned around with raised brows. "What'cha say bastard?" He said his voice trembling.

The raven hair male turned a bit annoyed now as he looked to the other with piercing eyes stating in his usual cold tone, "I called you..Pathetic."

Naruto growled, his body beginning to tremble as he opened his mouth to speak "Oh yea well,.." but the male stopped his words and sighed turning around, waving his hand about,"forget it"

Sasuke raised a brow shocked to see his rival not reply back he then turned hands in his pockets and watched the male walk away. Suddenly the male called out to the other, "Hey Dobe.."

Naruto clenched his fist a bit irritated at the pet name the male had given him,"I told you already to stop calling me that"

The other male rolled his eyes, "hn whatever."

Naruto turned and looked at him as a gentle breeze blew by them and eyes meet with the others.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

Sasuke looked at the boy then smirked "Want to join me for a Christmas dinner?"

Naruto's eyes widen and a small blush came to his face but he was thankful for the scarf covering it up. Sasuke raised a brow at the others quietness and thought of it to be a no. Thinking that he turned around once more lifting a gloved hand and waving it.

"Well if you don't want to you don't have to. It was just a question since you looked so lone and pathetic...So cya" he said turning to walk away, waving his arm softly behind him to the other.

"Wait!" after hearing the shout the Uchiha boy stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blonde boy. "hn?" "C-can I really join you?" Naruto asked shuttering, looking down softly, clenching his hands together in a fist by his side.

Sasuke smirked and nod "Duh, if I'm asking you, then yeah." Naruto smiled and raced over to the other boy with his famous Uzumaki smile. The other boy merely smirked and they walked in silence to his house.

Moments later they arrived at a big house and Naruto gasped at the size. His mind instantly came up with the words 'Rich Bastard' as he followed Sasuke into the large house. Naruto gasped in surprise as he felt the houses warm sensation touch his frosted skin and he shivered at how good it felt.

"It's so warm," he mumbled to himself not remembering of the other in the room.

"Of course it would be, would you rather like it cold baka?"

Naruto grumbled, "don't call me that" he then watched the Uchiha boy remove his jacket and scarf and hang them on the coat rack that stood beside the door.

The Uchiha boy looked at him and raised a brow "what?" he said coldly.

Naruto snapped from his state and looked down "nothing."

Sasuke blinked and looked into the living room, "You can leave your stuff on the coat rack, I'll get started on the meal." He said plainly his face filled with a sadness in them that Naruto had not seen before, and the male soon walked away hidden behind the wall that hid the kitchen.

Naruto watched the boy leave out of the corner of his eyes then sighed and took of his jacket his red whiskered face tingled at the feel of the warmth, he then placed his stuff where the male had left his and sighed once more. He walked off into the living room and sat down on the black couch that he believed had been placed into the living room. He looked around at the navy blue colored walls and the fireplace in the middle of the wall. 'Seems like Sasuke, Alright.' He thought as he continued to look at the colors and design of the room he was in.

He then looked down at the carpet and sighed. 'Why did he ask me to dinner?" Naruto asked himself pondering at the thought, his mind then clicked at the sudden realization. That the Uchiha boy had also no family like him. Naruto looked around to the walls in which he could plainly see the portrait of the Uchiha family, before the massacre. Naruto then got up and walked over to the portrait to be able to get a better view of it. Once up close he saw that a part of it had been ripped off, the part were his brother, Uchiha Itachi, had once been. Naruto trembled softly at the thoughts of Sasuke's pain and suffering, he then sighed biting his lip. He then walked back over to the couch and sat before on the navy colored floor. Sasuke was also alone just like him, that's why he had invited Naruto.

Naruto sighed, 'He invited me because, he was alone, and he just picked up the first useless piece of meat he could find...He could have asked anyone else though, So why did he ask me?" Naruto began to get lost in his thoughts again. 'Why would Sasuke, suddenly be so kind and ask me to a Christmas dinner? Why me?" he asked and he soon began to get upset at the thought, he placed his hands upon his head and growled softly gripping onto his blonde strands, "Why Did he ask me?! And Why is this bugging me so badly?! What is it about Sasuke, that makes me want to act this way!? This has been happening for a while now and its bugging me!" He growled through clench teeth, his eyes shut tightly together. Soon after some time, Naruto's eyes opened softly as he looked down before him, to his feet, his hands slowly falling before him.

"It's because of Sasuke, that I feel this way.. I feel this way because of him, because I..."

Suddenly the Uchiha boy came out of the kitchen, into the living room where Naruto lay.

"Hey dobe!"

Naruto jumped a bit startled and fell to the floor and looked up to see a certain Uchiha looking down at him. A small blush came to his face as he looked away trying to cover it with his blonde locks.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that damn it!" he shouted glaring at the cold face Uchiha.

"The foods ready baka come on" he plainly stated and walking back into the kitchen, while the door closed behind him. He sighed leaning against the wall as he thought of the other.

'Why did I invite that Idiot to come eat dinner with me? That is just so...wrong?..But at that moment, outside, when I saw his pained expression I couldn't help it...' He sighed softly closing his eyes looking down. 'He looked like he was going to cry, that idiot is just as alone as am I, he never had anyone from the start though, never had a Christmas with anyone has he?' he asked himself softly. 'But why does this matter to me? It never has, or had....Is it because, is it probably because I...."

Before the Uchiha could finish his thoughts he could hear the male in the living room moved about. He shook his head, and pushed himself off of the door, deciding it was best now to set up the plates, as he walked to the cupboard. After some time Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw Sasuke laying down plates on the table, but he could see that the Uchiha looked as if he was in thought.

'Hmm wonder what he's thinking bout.' Naruto asked himself. "Hey Sasuke need help?"

He asked as he went over to the table. Sasuke jumped slightly and snapped his head up glaring to the male, then sighed and shook his head placing down the last plate. "No I've got it just sit down."

Naruto blinked then did what he was told and looked down at all the food before him. From the tip of his mouth drool began to drip out of his lip and he gulped as his stomach growled. Sasuke soon sat down in front of him and raised a brow at the drooling fool before him and shook his head "Your pathetic you act like you've never eaten dinner before." he mumbled and shook his head, but soon wish he had no said that for when he saw the pained expression of the boy before him.

'Shit way to go Sasuke, Way to fucking go.'

Naruto snapped out of his daze and growled at the raven-haired boy, his chest hurting slightly. "Shut up! Alright! It's not my fault" he shouted and then look back at the food and decided to forget the words the other had said, for his stomach was a louder voice.

"So can we eat now?" The blonde-haired boy asked, as he grabbed his chop sticks ready to dig in.

"I suppose," stated Sasuke and began to grab some food onto his plate. While Naruto practically stuffed his plate with everything in sight and began to gulf it down life as if he had twenty stomachs.

Sasuke watched in disgust as he tried to eat his plate properly but was having difficulties as scarps of food hit his face. He growled as a huge anger vein began to grow on his head and he drank his cup quietly.

"You know its not like the food will run away if you eat properly," he stated wiping off the gush on his face.

Naruto blinked his mouth stuffed with so much food that his cheeks looked like they were going to explode. He then swallowed all the food in one gulped

"Oh so what is not like I'm going to die. It's the season right, the time for stuffing!" Naruto stated begin to restuff his face.

"I think you mean Thanksgiving Idiot," Sasuke looked in more disgust and felt as if he was going to barf then sighed and rub his temple. " but whatever if you choke its not my fault." Sasuke stated and they continued to eat quietly.

Soon after they finished eating both boys sat on the couch watching TV in silence. Till finally, "Hey Sasuke?" the other boy merely "hn."

"W..why did you invite me to dinner with you?" Naruto asked blushing softly looking down to the floor before him

The Uchiha boy blushed a little not knowing how to say the reason why he had invited him. "I…..I don't know." He stated turning off the TV.

"Oh well I better get going." Naruto stated getting up, his face filled once again with a slight pain.

'Wow, Sasuke you sure do know how to make someone feel like shit don't you?' 'Shut up!'

Sasuke cursed himself as he watched his rival get up and in his heart he wanted to grab him and hold him in his arm and make sure that the blonde kitsune would never leave but he merely nodded and followed the boy to the door. His heart in so much pain watching him.

Naruto put on his jacket and opened the door then looked at Sasuke and smiled warmly, "Thanks Sasuke for inviting me to dinner, this is one Christmas I will never forget."

The other boy looked away blushing a little nodding slightly, wishing he knew what he could do, "Yeah..same here dobe…"

Sasuke then looked at the boy throw the corner of the eye and saw that he was trying to say something. "What. What is it?" he asked looking at him.

"W-well, Uhm...S…Sasuke…where um…where.." he blushed more his hands playing with each other as he kicked the snow in front of him.

Sasuke blinked wondering why he was blushing. "What where what?!" He asked getting slightly annoyed.

Naruto blushed more and pointed up. The raven-hair blinked and looked up and his eyes widen as his cheeks flushed. Up above them was a mistletoe. Sasuke looked down at the blonde and was more then three shades red

"Oh I see…" Naruto looked down and kicked the snow on the front porch once again.

"You know it's a tradition that if two people are under a mistletoe that they have to kiss." Naruto stated his face reddening more. "oh….I see.." Sasuke stated again his cheeks also turning red.

"Sasuke?..."

Sasuke turned and looked down at the blonde boy then began to lean in close. Naruto's eyes widen as he felt his heart racing in his chest and gulped also leaning foreword. Sasuke felt as if his heart was going to jump right out of his chest, he couldn't believe what he was doing. Naruto shivered as he was so close to his secret crush that he could smell his odor and feel his warmth against him. Finally moment's later there lips touched gently. Naruto redden and shivered as he felt Sasuke warm lips on top of his, but he didn't want him to stop. Sasuke mind was running with thoughts as he felt Naruto cold lips on his but he didn't stop in stead he deepened the kiss. He slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and brought him closer. Naruto gasped a bit in the kiss but soon enjoyed what was happening and wrapped his arms around Sasuke neck. Minutes later both boys pulled away from the kiss for air and looked into each other's eyes. Sasuke looked down at the kitsune, his cheek red with embarrassment and cold and his eyes sparkling like the inter sky.

"So...beautiful" he mumbled and Naruto blinked then blushed and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke" he stated.

"Merry Christmas Naruto" the other boy smirked and kissed the boy on the lips again as the winter breeze blew against them and the winds blew gently. '

I suppose its true what people say. Christmas does bring miracles.' Thought Naruto as he kissed his rival and lover back on the lips and they both had a very _Great_ Christmas that day.


End file.
